casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazons Attack
Amazons Attack Amazons Attack is an incident incited by the goddess Circe involving the Amazons of Themyscira as her latest attempt to discredit the Amazons and their mission of teaching peace amongst the nations of Earth. After ressurrecting Queen Hippolyta, who had sacrificed herself to defend the Earth during the Imperiex War, Circe influences the Queen to attack the United States of America after the country's government illegally captures and imprisons Princess Diana for percieved crimes already exonerated by the United Nations. This, in addition to the country's previous political bullying and harassment of the Amazonian nation, convinces the Queen to invade the country as retribution. *Ares claims Circe's daughter as his own, a claim that goes uncontested by the other gods. Circe vows vengeance against the gods by taking their "children" (the Amazons) away from them. *Everyman (Hannibal) captures Sarge Steel and impersonates him to get the Department of Meta-human Affairs to hunt down Wonder Woman for the "murder" of Maxwell Lord. *Diana and Nemesis follow Circe into the Villains and Vixens bar but Diana is captured by "Sarge Steel" as Circe escapes. *Steel imprisons Diana underneath the Department of Meta-human Affairs and tortures her for the Purple Death Ray technology. *Circe enters Themyscira and revives Hippolyta, enticing her to attack the United States of America to free her daughter. Amazons Attack *Nemesis poses as Sarge Steel to infiltrate and free Diana from her prison. The duo escape into the sewers underneath the city. *The Amazonian Army appears without warning, in front of the Lincoln Memorial along The Mall. *Hippolyta establishes her command camp within the Smithsonian Institution as Circe continually encourages her. *The White House is invaded as the Amazons seek to kill the United State's President, however, they are defeated by Black Lightning, who was on monitor duty and reached the White House from the Hall of Justice. *The Amazons invade the Department of Metahuman Affairs to rescue Diana only to find her cell empty and later repulsed. *Hippolyta leads the Amazonian Army in destroying the United States Capitol building before marching across the Mall to behead the statue of Lincoln as a statement before ordering the catapults destroy the rest of the memorial building. *Batman makes contact with "Sarge Steel" to inform him of the League's incoming response while "Sarge Steel" commands the national guard; deliberately designing their missions to fail to aid the destruction. *Drawn to the explosions, Diana and Nemesis resurface and see Hippolyta at the steps of the remains of the Lincoln Memorial. *The Amazonian Army marches down Pennsylvania Avenue. *Black Lightning sees that the President is boarded onto Air Force One. *The JLA arrives and begins aiding in rescuing civilians. *After her request for aid from the goddess Athena is denied, Hippolyta destroys the Washington Monument. *Diana briefly meets with Batman and Superman before gaining an audience with Hippolyta at the Smithsonian to ascertain whether she was a doppelganger or the genuine article. *"Sarge Steel" leads a DOMA attack on the Smithsonian but is confronted by Nemesis, who suspects that "Steel" is a doppelganger and so impersonates him in order to sew confusion and get both himself and "Steel" off the battlefield. *Diana discovers and attacks Circe. *Nemesis reveals "Sarge Steel" as Everyman by stabbing his "mechanical" hand with a pen. *As acting chief, Nemesis reveals the revelation of Everyman impersonating Sarge Steel to Batman as news of the Vandenberg Air Force Base in California being destroyed by an unknown enemy is reported. *Batman sends Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Red Tornado to investigate the Vandenberge attack. *Batman contacts Nemesis and commands him to send armed messengers into the field to compensate for the communication failures. *Everyman escapes imprisonment as Nemesis discovers a nuclear missile being prepped to launch at Themyscira. *Hippolyta kills Circe after Circe reveals her intention to destroy Themyscira. As she disappears, Circe suggests the Diana usurp the throne from her mother to stop the war. *During a lull in aggressions, Donna Troy infiltrates the Smithsonian in an effort to beg Hippolyta for peace. Hippolyta tasks Donna with finding Diana, claiming that she would discuss ways to end the conflict peacefully once all three are together. *Jason Todd meets with Donna at the ruins of the Lincoln Memorial to discuss the murder of Duela Dent at the hands of a Monitor. The Monitors dispatch the Forerunner to kill them. *Artemis and Phillipus express their concern over their queen's new bloodthirsty personality. Terrorist Attacks *Kansas is set aflame by unknown assailants. Superman disperses the flames but the attack leaves 356 acres of the state a barren wasteland. *The Monitor "Bob" intervenes in the Forerunner's attack and teleports Donna and Jason to another location. *Hippolyta broadcasts her intention to conquer the United States on national television. She ends the transmission by demanding the country's surrender and then beheads the cameraman. *The President implements the McCarran Act; an Act created during the 1950's Cold War allowing the arrest of suspicious individuals for deportation into imprisonment camps. *Batman and Superman discuss Hippolyta's announcement while sedating an Amazonian patrol in the Korean War Veterans Memorial. *The US Government arrests everyone associated with the Athenian Women's Help Shelters for their suspected connection with Wonder Woman. *Monarch recruits Forerunner to be his agent in his war against the Monitors. *The Amazonian Army renews its attack, with Hippolyta leading a squad in attacking Batman's marshalling area. While impersonating Hippolyta, Nemesis inadvertently opens the Amazon's secret weapon and gets stung by Stygian Killer Hornets. Maddened, Diana attacks her mother. *After Wonder Girl's mother is detained for her association with the Amazons, and Supergirl's friend is crippled after resisting arrest, both heroines confront the soldiers at the imprisonment camp but are deterred by the Teen Titans. When the soldiers attempt to also arrest the girls for their association with the amazons they actively resist their teammates and fight the U.S. military before Wonder Girl's mother tells her that what she was doing was not helping and to leave her at the camp. *Seeking to end the war Supergirl and Wonder Girl confront Hippolyta, who tells them that if the President would appear and speak with her they might be able to come to a conclusion to end the war. *Oracle reports a nuclear power plant outside of Star City has been attacked. Batman contacts Green Arrow to deal with it. *Artemis and Phillipus lament the terrorism attacks on innocent victims and attempt to focus their attacks on the nation's leadership, with Phillipus sending a detachment to Virginia to attack the Government remnants hiding there while at the same time considering that they may have to also kill their Queen to stop the war. *Grace Choi becomes targeted for recruitment by the Bana amazons. *Batman discovers the involvement of a terrorism sect after Green Arrow discovers an undetonated bomb at the plant that is beyond Amazonian technology. Manipulations Revealed *Diana confronts her mother in battle but is eventually taken away from the engagement by Superman. *Oracle deduces that the next terrorism target is Gotham City. Batman returns to Gotham to recruit Catwoman to infiltrate the Bana and stop their attack. *Circe infiltrates DOMA and activates the nuclear missile's launch countdown, transforming the agents within the headquarters into Bestiamorphs. *Supergirl and Wonder Girl invade Air Force One in an attempt to capture the President but they are followed by a contingent of Amazons who bring the plane down. *In an effort to retrieve the antidote for the hornet poison killing Nemesis, Diana pleads with Athena to gain entrance to Themyscira, which is granted. *Black Canary, Wildcat and Mister Terrific attempt to stop the missile launch but fail. Diana manages to stall the missile until Athena herself appears to destroy it. *The Bana meets with Grace Choi at the World War II memorial with an offer of membership into the sect due to her skill and dislike of the amazons. *Superman aids Supergirl and Wonder Girl in protecting the President from the Amazon contingent sent to kill him. *With the detainment camp damaged thanks to Supergirl and Wonder Girl's actions, the U.S. military relocates the camp to Platt City via train. As the Teen Titans follow to keep an eye on the prisoners' wellbeing, the group comes under attack by an amazon contingent led by Artemis, who was on a mission to ascertain the whereabouts of Wonder Girl and Supergirl. As the groups fight, the train is derailed but saved as Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Superman arrive to stop the fighting; incidentally freeing the detained prisoners in the process. *Batman returns to the front line in Washington D.C. *Circe secretly creates a magical shield around central Washington D.C., preventing any non-Amazon from entering or leaving the warzone. *The President is delivered to the government base at Mount Weather by Superman. *The Bana reveal Grace's connection to them. Battle's End *Catwoman disrupts the Bana's attack on Gotham City but becomes targeted by the amazon she let live. With Oracle's help she lures the amazon into a trap and captures her, letting Martian Manhunter take the Amazon away. *Diana is returned to the battlefield by Athena and Batman reveals his suspicions that Circe is alive and behind the magical shield. *Superman confronts The Bana, who use Grace as a shield to get within the magical shield. Following their success, they stab Grace in the back before continuing on to regroup with Hippolyta's forces. *As Circe watches over the reuniting armies from atop the Smithsonian, Batman confronts her and uses a spell from Zatanna to depower Circe long enough to knock her unconscious, bringing down the shield in the process and allowing the rest of the hero community to enter the battle. *Diana confronts Circe but is chased down by Hippolyta, who drops her sword after being on the verge of cutting her daughter's head off. *Circe reveals her reason behind coercing the Amazons into war and attempts to continue the war without Hippolyta, however, she is stopped from retaking Hippolyta's life by the arrival of "Athena", who sends her to Hades for her crimes. *As further punishment for their warmongering, "Athena" expels Themyscira from the god realm and banishes Hippolyta to the island as its sole occupant; mind wiping the other Amazons to live as ordinary women around the world. Aftermath *Diana and Nemesis recaptured Everyman after the villain attempts to escape and manages to find the real Sarge Steel in the process. *Batman sends Wonder Woman and Grace to investigate possible Bana tech in Cleveland, Ohio, where the pair encounter a bomb that Grace barely dismantles. *While traveling across the Great Wall of China, an amnesiac Artemis is kidnapped by the slave leader Mr. Smyth, who is revealed to be sanctioned by the U.S. Government to enslave Amazonian woman as war criminals on his island. Artemis and the enslaved amazons are later freed by the Secret Six. File:AmazonsAttackDesigns.jpg File:AmazonsAttackDesigns2.jpg File:AmazonsAttackDesigns3.jpg File:AA1CVR.jpg File:AA2CVR.jpg File:AA3CVR.jpg File:AA4CVR.jpg File:AA5CVR.jpg File:AA6CVR.jpg File:AmazonsAttack1.jpg File:AmazonsAttack3.jpg File:AmazonsAttack4.jpg File:AmazonsAttack5.jpg File:AmazonsAttack6.jpg File:AmazonsAttack7.jpg File:AmazonsAttack8.jpg File:AmazonsAttack9.jpg File:AmazonsAttack10.jpg File:AmazonsAttack11.jpg File:AmazonsAttack12.jpg File:AmazonsAttackNewspapers.png Trivia *A child, Adam, and his father were the first victims of the Amazon Attacks incident. They were cut down in cold blood by an amazon minutes after the Amazonian Army appeared on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. *Amongst the buildings along the Mall, only the Hall of Justice remained unscathed. *Phillipus and Artemis acted as Hippolyta's chief generals during the attack. *The death toll in the Vandenberg Air Force Base attack was estimated around 300 deaths. *Days into the attack, the country erupted into hysteria, with various riots occurring and women's shelters being firebombed following rumors of a connection to the Amazons. Information Databank Category:Information